Pepper Potts
Virginia "Pepper" Potts was the super personal assistant of Tony Stark, managing his personal and business life on a daily basis, from back when, to now - now that she is back. She is super, not in the sense that she can knock down buildings with a single punch or fire repulsor beams. She's not super because she can read minds or control the electromagnetic flow of the earth or the weather. She had no super-healing powers, and is not invulnerable, nigh-invulnerable, or any other type of quasi-invulnerable. But Pepper is still super.... because she is always on top of the situation that entails Tony Stark's life, or so it is said. In that respect, she's the friggin One-Above-All of personal assistants. Figuratively speaking, of course. She has recently been made CEO of Stark Enterprises, after Tony Stark resigned as CEO and placed her in charge of the multinational corporation - a job which, according to Stark, "already belonged to her more than him anyway." Background Virginia "Pepper" Potts' career as Stark Industries went into overdrive when she spotted an accounting error and let Tony Stark know about it, saving the copmany an immense amount of money. This led to her being promoted to being Tony's personal assistant. There was always a certain attraction between Tony and Pepper, though the two never acted upon it. Pepper eventually learned that Tony was Iron Man and became one of his most loyal confidants. She eventually married Tony's chauffeur and bodyguard, Harold "Happy" Hogan, but the two divorced for undisclosed reasons. Stark entrusted Pepper with a special remote which could shut him down. Pepper was kidnapped by a Russian company that was associated with Hammer. She was tortured to try to divulge information to use against Stark International while captured. Iron Man had to go to Russia to rescue Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts suffered at the enemies hands and as a result bore her own internal scars, plus miscarriaged her baby, which Tony later found out about. Afterwards, Pepper left when Stark International became Stane International during Tony's disppearance. When she came back to Tony's company, she resumed her old duties. Pepper's life now revolves entirely around her work at Stark Enterprises - especially at managing every facet of Tony's life. While still in a friendly relationship with Happy, the two have not reconciled. It's just as well - dealing with Tony's life doesn't leave that much time to have a social life of her own. After an accident which almost killed her, Tony used the Extremis Serum to save her life. Though she can now power the Iron Man armor, has increased physical capabilities and healing, and can interface with computers, she has not gone the superhero route and is still basically the same old Pepper Potts, doing her same job as before. Personality Pepper is definitely an alpha personality. She needs to be in control of everything and every situation, especially when it deals with Tony and Stark Enterprises. It's not even that she necessarily gets joy out of it - she just realizes that if she didn't, everything would fall apart. Tony would cause some international incident, he'd focus all his time on whatever thing catches his attention at the time, etc. Tony's great on the big picture, but sometimes neglects the little stuff. He has people for that. Pepper is his 'people for that.' She does actually adore Tony, and knows he adores her too, though it'll never go beyond that. She's too professional to let it. Right? Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-07-24 - S & S Sitting in a Tree - Attending a Maria Stark Foundation event, Stark finally comes out into the open that he is taken. (DG: 2011-07-24 - Stark Settles Down?) *2012-01-20 - Jeanne Gets A Job at Stark Enterprises - Jeanne is invited to interview with Tony Stark and lands a job. *2012-09-07 - New World Order: The Stark Truth About Politics - Pete Ross meets with Tony Stark for a political alliance. *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) *2012-10-11 - Always There - Grief stricken, Stark cannot help but bring up the past. Is what Pepper say going to make a difference? *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2012-11-01 - Pepper's Promotion - Tony has a surprise - His resignation as CEO and Promotion of Pepper to CEO of Stark Industries? *(TV: 2012-11-02 - Tony Stark and the Deep End) *2012-11-15 - Mandatory Checkups - Lost in the Otherworld, Stark isn't quite sure where he misplaced Pete. However, Oberon seems more than willing to dabble his fingertips into the mishap and provide some much needed instructions. *(IT: 2012-11-19 - Tony Stark Monkeys Around?) *2013-01-14 - Learning New Tricks - Pepper visits Stark at his lab to check up on him, old habits die hard. Yet, it seems an old dog can learn new tricks. *2013-01-15 - Business Proposal - Dedrick goes to Stark Enterprises for a meeting with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark to promote J-Tech Industries, his software company. *2013-05-25 - Don't Mess with America - Pepper takes America Chavez shopping. Without a bodyguard. Fortunately America's not your average girl *2013-05-30 - Pepper's Superpower - Uh oh. Pepper's in trouble. Time to use her superpower! Shush ... she has one. *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) *2013-12-04 - The Job Interview - Stark Enterprises is hiring! The new applicant? Simon Williams, aka -Wonder Man-. *2014-01-11 - Simon's Mxy'ed Up Space Adventure - Simon is asked to check out problems on an orbital research station. He finds a small fifth dimensional problem, indeed. *2014-02-10 - Driving Pepper to Drink - Peter might have the scoop of the century, but risks disembowlment by a redheaded russian superspy if he does *2014-02-15 - A Meeting with Pepper - Pepper, Janet, and Natasha talk about Tony, the future, and what it may hold for Tony, and the rest of them. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2015-11-28 - We Are Iron Women - Tony Stark is in distress, and it's up to the women in his life to save him. IRON MAN STYLE! Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken